


Jabbing

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS AU, F/M, college student emma, tattoo artist killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: Killian is a tattoo artist, Emma is accompanying her friend, Ruby while she gets a tattoo. Emma has never been interested in tattoos until she claps eyes on Killian, then her entire life flips around.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Ruby's current squeeze, Graham had switched his career path, the brunette had been pestering Emma for days about joining her at the tattoo parlor, so the blonde could see how it was done, and to hopefully sway her decision on getting herself inked. Ruby was persistent in her exacerbation of Emma and the blonde knew that with her friend's stubbornness, it would not be an easy fight to win, so surrendering was probably the best option for her.

“Oh my God, _fine_!” Emma hissed slightly, chortling as her friend Ruby had managed to metaphorically twist her arm, in agreeing to go with her while she got her first tattoo done. The blonde shook her head in amusement at the entire situation, "You're only going there to ogle Graham, anyway." Emma teased her friend before she added, "What are you getting done, anyway?"

"Yes!" Ruby whooped in triumph as Emma finally gave into her tenacious quest for agreeance. The brunette had a few options to choose from, the final trio she had settled on were all quite different, "Well, I haven't completely decided but, I did narrow it down, from ten to three options."

"Which are...?" Emma prompted, with a deliberate smirk.

"Okay, so check these out; I described them and Graham sketched 'em up for me..." Ruby announced, pulling out a few leaves of paper, charcoal outlines with heavy shading adorned the sketch on top of the minute pile, "The first is this wolf. I like how it has that geometric feel and then, like, the dreamcatcher stuff hanging from its neck."

"Are you sure about that one? It looks a little Native American, maybe. I don't want people to be judge-y."

"When have I ever cared about people judging me?" She stepped back, rolling her hands down her sides, gesturing the minuscule outfit she was currently sporting, "You know I don't give a damn if people have a problem with me, Emma."

"As long as you're sure." Emma replied meekly, starting to feel like the mom-friend as she craned her neck when Ruby stepped closer, trying to peer at the pages between her fingers, "So, the next one?"

"I can tell you're not keen about the wolf one, so how about this?" Ruby flipped the wolf design to the back of the pile and flashed the next design; a heart with a dagger through it, "This is something Graham is pretty proud of, actually. Not many girls ask for daggers and hearts together, so he designed this especially for me."

"Don't get me wrong, it's pretty but, I'm just not sure if it's 'you', you know?"

Ruby sighed, smirking slightly as she placed a hand on her hip, jutting her weight out to one side, "You're just against me getting a tattoo, aren't you?"

"That's not it, I'm just saying, I don't think the designs really match your sparkling personality."

The brunette nudged Emma and chortled, "Okay, how about this last one? It'll be really small but, it's kind of a little salute to Granny. I thought it was cute."

"Where would you get that?" Emma questioned gingerly.

"I don't know, I guess above my ribs, below my tit?"

"Okay, no! No way am I sitting watching you get that done! Get the damn wolf!" Emma flung her hands in the air and walked away hastily, shaking her head in disbelief. After a number of paces, Emma stopped and turned, "When is your appointment?"

Ruby checked the display on her iPhone and widened her eyes, "Now. It's now! We need to go!" She abruptly began shoving the designs back into her purse, along with her cellphone as she raced around the miniature area, blocked off as their living room, looking for her keys. Hearing the jangle, she glanced up as Emma dangled her set from a hooked finger, "Seriously?"

"You have a habit of losing them while you're making out on the sofa." Emma deadpanned and tossed them to her roommate.

The two piled into Emma's battered, yellow bug, Ruby calling out the questionable directions to get to the parlor, "Look, I'm much better at navigating when I'm walking. Being enclosed doesn't help me!" until they finally arrived, outside a crude, caged-in and seemingly derelict storefront, with peeling lettering above the door that read; Humming Bird Tattoo Parlor.

"This is it?" The blonde questioned incredulously, her expression, not seen by Ruby, read that she was uneasy about stepping even a toe over the threshold but, Ruby had a good judge of character and somehow, had a nose for detecting trouble. If Ruby was okay to enter the premises, Emma would be, too.

Stepping inside the parlor was a completely different story, it was the epitome of 'never judge a book by its cover'. The parlor was lavishly decorated, checkerboard tiles lined the floor, the tattooing chairs and benches were all upholstered in the finest royal red, with golden trims and the walls were graced with framed designs, semi-celebrity customers, shaking hands with the artists and cases of butterflies or other exotic insects and small birds. Emma's mouth dropped open in awe, floundering for the right words as she trailed behind Ruby, noticing the added sway of her hips as Graham rounded the counter to greet her.

There was a distinct buzz of tattooing needles, the occasional gasp or hiss as the needle sunk into flesh, to permanently mark the skin beneath and in the far corner, behind a curtain, she could hear the creak of leather upon leather, movements suggested that the artist was wearing the leather and sitting on a shorter stool, leaning back and forward between body and tray to replenish the ink to the needle.

Turning back to the scene unfolding between Graham and Ruby, Emma smirked, noticing how his pupils dilated as he ran his eyes over her exposed skin, he seemed to be into her look. The blonde hoped that Ruby could manage to bag the man of her current dreams, it was, after all, something she prided herself on. Graham led her over to his workstation, readjusting the seat for her height and position before he took the design she'd decided on and set out the tools he needed to complete her tattoo design.

"She getting one, too?" He gestured with his chin towards Emma.

"No, she's just here to watch. I'm trying to persuade her to get one, though." Ruby lowered her tone, "She's not into tattoos at all, took me a few days to get her to even agree to come here with me. Give her a few weeks, she'll be back on her own to get something, I'm sure."

"I can't have her too close but, I do need some pictures taking, for my portfolio. Maybe I can ask her to take some? It'll take her mind off of the actual needle stuff if that's what she's worried about." Graham suggested, nodding his head toward a camera sitting on one of the nearby sideboards. Turning his attention to the blonde, he licked his lips before he called out to her, "Emma, I have a favor to ask; I need some photos taken for my portfolio, can you grab that camera and snap a few pictures of Ruby's tattoo? Take a few shots around the parlor, maybe some distance shots..."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Emma smiled a little uneasily before she stood and donned the camera, slipping the strap over her head, so she could dangle it freely when she wasn't using it. She shifted her weight between her, "Should I wait for you to set up before taking any pictures?"

"Sure, snap a few around the store, come back in a little while. There are a few customers here already, ask if you can document some of their progress before you take any pictures." Graham called over to Emma as she began to walk away, "Take pictures of the inkwells, needles, gloves, I don't know, anything you think might look cool in pictures."

"Got it!" The blonde called back, over her shoulder, moving towards the curtain she had heard the gasps from earlier. She wondered who was behind the curtain, what tattoo they were having completed, who was tattooing their skin. She was about to peep her head around the side of the curtain when the needle struck up its telltale buzz again, and she decided that it was better to return a little while later, instead deciding to set up a few decorative shots of inks and design books.

The buzzing behind the curtain died down after Emma had taken captured a few pictures of other customers and their tattoos, she decided that it was that time to snap whoever was behind the curtain. She suddenly popped her head around the corner of the red velvet curtain and was taken aback. Just a single man was sitting behind the curtain, tattoo gun in hand as he tattooed himself, jerking back and forward between the tray and his lower arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma flushed as she realized that it was a solo job, and was about to disappear back behind the curtain when he peered up at her, eyes that were a color reminiscent of cerulean pierced through her soul almost, and silently willed her to stay. So, she did. Emma raised the camera before her face as she silently clicked several shots of him reaching for the ink, bringing the tattoo gun to his arm and she even managed to find the zoom function, to capture a detailed shot of the needle millimeters above his skin, ink balled on the tip.

"Are you new here?" He asked her, eyes unwavering from the task he was partaking in, lest he caused himself injury.

There, he had an accent, she was in trouble, "No, actually. I'm here with my friend, Ruby. She's getting her first tattoo with Graham." She continued to watch him intently, focusing on that patch of skin that was naked, new and a fresh canvas for him to work with. She could see the shading of another tattoo above it, peeking just under the turn-up of his sleeve. Emma swallowed, realizing her throat had turned dry, "Does it hurt?" She asked him, her throat was parched.

"The tattoo?"

"Yes. When you're drawing it on?" Emma slipped the camera off her neck, setting it on the far end of the tray, away from the inkwells he was using.

"Well, I don't tend to feel it or notice the pain anymore. When I got my first one, it stung. I made the mistake of getting it across my ribs, I think that's where your friend is getting hers, right?"

"No, I made her change her mind about the milkshake, I wasn't about to sit through that." Emma smirked a little.

When the buzz ceased, he looked up at her, "Can't tempt you to get your own, love?" His beryl gaze scrutinizing her as she took a seat on the stool opposite him. He set down the tattoo gun and smirked at her, using the medicinal cloth to wipe off the remainder of the blood he had drawn with the needles' edge, clearing off the raised edges before he tossed it and his glove into the trash can behind him, "I'll do yours, if wanted it."

"Not just yet. I mean, it's not something I'm typically into, actually." She eyed him as he began to apply the Vaseline and saran wrap around his arm. Emma surged forward and grabbed at his hand, using her free hand to push up his sleeve, to catch a glimpse of the other tattoo that had been peeking from under the sleeve. It was a heart with a scroll across it, that read MILAH. She swallowed, "Who's Milah?"

"An old flame..." He smiled, a melancholic simper crossed his lips briefly before he tugged away his arm and cleared his throat. "If you want to see my other tattoos, love, you're going to have to check out my wall..." He thumbed behind himself, to the other curtained opening, tied back with a gold tassel, "I've got a great collection out there. I need to get this lot cleaned up, and prepare for my next appointment."

"Of course." Emma respired lightly, grasping at the camera on the tray before she crossed in front of him.

He mirrored her reaction from moments prior, he reached out and grabbed for her hand, "I'm Killian, love. What's your name?"

"I'm Emma." She responded without turning.

"Emma."

This time, the blonde turned and was beheld by the most incredible sight; he had unbuttoned his top shirt and slipped it down, past his biceps, to reveal the imprinted canvas, littered with delineated bursts of color and shade, depicting his life events so far. There were spaces reserved for special ceremonious events, others were smaller, that could contain additions or extensions to previous inking sessions.

The blonde flushed, almost allowing the camera to topple from her palm as she took in the sight before her, "Oh..." She exhaled and swallowed, realizing her mouth had fallen agape. She felt her cheeks turning beet as she continued to stare, "Are those the only tattoos you have?"

Killian smirked and shook his head once, "That is something you're going to have to find out for yourself, love." He tugged his shirt back up his arms and onto his shoulders, popping the collar once, to resituate it on his back, "Here's my card, lass. I'll be seeing you around, I hope." His fingers lingered on hers as she took the card from between his index and middle fingers, staring up into his ocean blue orbs.

"Yeah, I guess..." Was all Emma could muster as she watched him saunter away.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days had passed since she and Ruby had been to the tattoo parlor, and Ruby's tattoo had healed over nicely and the brunette had since gone back to the parlor to hang out with Graham, narrowly missing Killian each time. Emma had tagged along on the latest visit to the parlor, she had wanted to check on the pictures she had taken for Killian, and whether he could use them or not since he had told her they were for a portfolio of his.

Upon arriving at the salon -she was still apprehensive about the storefront's appearance but, decided she could let it slide, it would become a familiar sight if she continued to return- Ruby immediately honed in on Graham, who was completing the final touches to shading on a client, who seemed to be a regular at the parlor. Emma, on the other hand, was basically left to fend for herself. With Ruby fawning all over her love, admiring his handiwork and raising his ego ten-fold, Emma could explore the parlor and try to locate Killian, if he was even working that day.

The blonde found herself slinking along the side of the store, peering at her reflection on the polished glass, covering analog pictures and digital prints, prints on old-fashioned film and pictures that had been transferred to canvases. Each of the images lined the walls, displaying differed styles, shapes, colors and body parts, littered with inked artistry. She neared the area where she and Killian had previously met, behind that velvet curtain, where she had found him tattooing himself.

Pulling back the cushiony fabric that draped listlessly in front of the hallowed openings in the wall, leading through to the back-end of the parlor. When she found the hallow unoccupied, Emma furrowed her brows, tagging along with Ruby may not have been the best decision of the day, after all.

It was when she was about to step back out of the work area, that a strong pair of hands shoved her further inside and drew the curtain across to form some semblance of privacy. He pinned his palms beside her head, against the glossy, red brick wall and leaned his head in close to hers, "Looking for me, love?"

The blonde visibly swallowed as she peered through long, manicured lashes as she sucked in her lower lip. Being in such close proximity to Killian was making her warm. Her heart rate increased, pupils felt as though they were going to blow wide as they dilated, her palms began to get moist with how anxious she was, trying to gauge his next move. She swallowed again, when he began swiping his tongue over his lower lip, smirking softly down at her. After a few moments, he stepped back, shoving his hands down in his tight, black, skinny jeans pockets.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if the pictures turned out okay. For your portfolio." Emma nodded lightly, screwing her mouth slightly to one side, giving her lips a lopsided visage.

"The pictures?" Killian questioned lightly before it dawned on him; the last time he and Emma had been together had been her first visit to the tattoo parlor, and he had requested she help him by moving around the shop to take pictures of customers, equipment, artistic sessions, all for his 'portfolio'. He nodded lightly, "Yeah, sure, love. They were great, thanks." He tossed her a grateful smile.

"So, can I see 'em?" She questioned, "There was a tattoo in one of the pictures that I thought was pretty amazing."

"Actually, love. I still need to edit them."

"Edit them?"

"Yeah, like coloring, effects, that kind of thing. My portfolio follows a theme. I'd like if these pictures also followed that theme." He eyed her gently, "Which tattoo was it?"

"Huh?" Emma replied, absentmindedly. She was thinking back to the day they had met and how she had instantly felt an attraction toward him. He had a sort of mysterious charm that she found attractive, causing her to want to seek out more of his background and his story, "Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"No worries. So, which one was it?"

"It was actually a beautiful mandala, with some kind of peacock or hummingbird in the center. It was absolutely stunning." She smiled at the memory of the tattoo, "I don't know if was colored, the picture was in black and white. Do you know who the artist was?"

Killian sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, "Aye, love. I know of it." He turned his gaze down to the checkerboard flooring.

Emma noticed his change in attitude, "Did I say something wrong?" She questioned lightly, stepping closer to him.

"No, love. It's not your fault. It was a beautiful design." He raised his head, giving her a melancholic smile, "Even more so because it's six feet under the ground."

"I'm sorry. I'm guessing she was someone who was close to you?" The blonde switched her tone, something lighter, more airy and empathetic, "I had no idea."

"I know." Killian exhaled slowly, sending a long, low whoosh of air whistling past his teeth as he leaned back against one of the tattooing chairs, feeling it jerk back slightly under his weight. He folded his arms across himself, in front of his chest, "She was the one I was to marry. We were in love, had talked about starting a family. She was quite into tattoos and piercing; you could say we were a match made in Heaven." He chortled lightly before his expression changed, upon hearing Emma's question:

"What happened?" She posed, tilting her head to a gentle incline.

"She was taken from me. She was, for a time, a Detective - worked undercover a lot in the Vice department. She'd be gone for most of the night, wouldn't roll home until the wee hours, after completing a bust or raid, or whatever you guys call it.:

"She was murdered?"

"Aye." Killian replied somberly, swallowing and giving a curt nod. He gave a brief pause before continuing, "One night, she was working a high profile case, they'd been chasing this group of runners for a few months. The C.I had gotten word that the dealer was cutting a new deal, or something. Turns out, the C.I was not on her side. She'd been set up, the dealer knew she was police and knew she didn't have back-up in area."

Emma reached over to stroke his bicep comfortingly, as she began the necessary spiel, "Killian, I'm so--"

In a hot second, Killian's mouth was on hers, hot and seeking something she didn't know. Emma was unsure on how to react; the man had just bore his soul for her, regarding his deceased lover and yet, he was sucking her face off. When he finally pulled away, his pupils seemed blown wide, and he was almost panting.

"Don't be. I'm not sorry." He gasped, running his hand over his stubble once again before he turned away, carding his fingers through his hair.

Emma knew what he meant but, still a minute shred of confusion coursed through her, so she felt the need to clarify; "About her, or about that kiss?"

That made him turn to face her, hand tucked haphazardly into his skinny jeans pockets, the other still occupied with his hair, then his stubble, before that too, tucked into his front pocket, outlining an area Emma had not paid too much attention to earlier. Now, it was almost illuminated, like an airport runway - she knew exactly where that V led to.

"I'll let you decide that, love." He smirked, finally, turning on his heel to walk away, leaving her pondering her very existence once again. Before she even had the chance to speak up, he announced, "Ruby's ready to leave - I'm sure I'll see you again, soon Emma."

Emma could hear the smirk in his tone. When she came face to face with Ruby, the brunette was gushing about her current squeeze, talking about how hot he was, and how talented he was, and, "...you should really let him work his magic on you!"

"Wait, what?" Emma finally tuned into whatever crazy idea Ruby was suggesting, "What magic?" She questioned apprehensively. Ruby was not known for her tact or for keeping her ideas to herself, Emma could only pray she wasn't suggesting what she thought she was suggesting.

"I said, Graham is talented, I watched him complete that shading in record timing and it looked perfect. You really should give him a chance to show you, tattoos are really not all that scary. He can work his magic on you."

"I think I'll pass, Ruby. Thanks, though."

"Or, would you rather let that handsome English guy do it to you?" She smirked, knowing exactly how it had sounded. Ruby knew she could make even the most innocent of phrases sound vulgar. It's what she somewhat prided herself on; making people squirm. It was almost a sport for her.

"I am not letting him stick me with anything! Especially his needle!" Emma immediately regretted adding the comment about the needle. She squeezed her eyes tightly and winced, awaiting the fall-out from her comment, and the rebuttal from Ruby.

"You know this is why you're single, right?" Ruby began, grasping at Emma's lower arm and guiding her towards the front of the store, ready to leave and head back to their apartment. Emma knew it was going to be a long drive back, since Ruby was about to give her the 'protective yet pushy mom-friend wanting to see her in a relationship' chat.

"I know..." Emma huffed, rolling her eyes, "It's because I don't get out there, and I don't let people get close to me. You tell me this every single time. Maybe I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"Emma, you haven't ever been looking for someone. I'm worried about you. I know, I know..." Ruby held up her hands after slotting the key into the ignition, "You don't need a man to make you happy or complete, but it'd be nice to see someone looking after you and treating you the way you deserve to be treated. I just want to see you happy, and enjoying life. If you can honestly tell me you're happy with your life right now; living with me, in a shared apartment, I'll get off your back about it."

"I'm happy." Emma said, almost too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Ruby probed.

This time, Emma actually took a moment of pause to assess the situation she currently found herself in. She was an attractive young woman, she'd been told countless times by Ruby and a handful of guys at bars and clubs. Emma was comfortable with her life, but knew she couldn't imagine living with Ruby forever, nor would she even want to. But, she knew something was missing. Sure, it would be nice to have someone around to make her laugh, smile, watch a movie with but, honestly, Emma was afraid. She wouldn't admit that part to Ruby, however.

"I--" Emma glanced to her lap, "No. I don't know. I'm happy right now but, I don't know. I'd hope there'd be someone in my life in the future."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere." Ruby smiled and gave Emma a gentle nudge as she started up their car and swung them around to head on home, continuing the conversation, "What do you think of the English guy, actually? He's cute."

"He is." Emma agreed, "Have you spoken to him?"

"Me? No. He's cute, Emma but, he's really not my type." Ruby chortled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, have you ever talked to him? About anything?"

"I've exchanged hello's with him, if that counts?" Ruby glanced sideways to her friend and smiled, raising her brows as she awaited Emma's response, "I just noticed he's cute. I thought you two might hit it off."

"In the sense we're both hermits?" Emma deadpanned before she chortled, also.

"Well, that and the fact he's handsome. Looks like he takes care of himself, too. And, those jeans leave nothing to the imagination, if you haven't noticed, there is something wrong with you!"

"Oh, I noticed." Emma flushed.

"So...?"

"So, what?" Emma furrowed her brows, resting her head back against the rest, "It doesn't mean I want to bang him, Ruby."

"Oh, _please_. It totally means you want to bang him."

"Oh please, whatever!" Emma scoffed, rolling her eyes as she turned to gaze out of the window, not paying attention to life outside whizzing by the window. It was beginning to become dusky and the streetlamps were beginning to turn themselves on, while cars and buses began to flip on their headlamps, displaying a somewhat shimmering nightlife outside the car.

"Actually--" Emma spoke up, turning back to face Ruby, "I do want to bang him. You have any tips on how I can make that happen?"

Ruby's mouth gaped open briefly before she pulled up to a stop light and quickly gave a minute round of applause for her friend, "You know I have the tips for you! We start when we get home!"


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait, what?” Ruby smirked, slightly wide-eyed and suddenly so much more interested in Emma’s train of thought, “are you serious?” She left her mouth agape as she awaited Emma’s response to her seemingly rhetorical question.

“I’m deadly serious, Ruby. Come on, I know you’ve got the Ready To Bang 101 Tips on you, spill ‘em.”

“Damn, this calls for drinks. We need to do this over sours or something.” She grasped at Emma’s lower arm, ready to pull her friend to the nearest bar, so they could get sauced while Ruby provided all of the sordid tips for Emma to score the prize she so wanted to win.

“Do we really need drinks? It’s 2:30…” Emma whined a little, she was not one for day drinking, especially with Ruby and her demonic influence she had over anybody who kept her company. The truth was, Emma wasn’t ready for Ruby’s flirtations with any and all of the bar patrons, even though she had pretty much just finished professing her love for Graham at the tattoo parlor, no more than an hour earlier.

“Emma, how dare you? Don’t take this momentus occasion away from me.” Ruby retaliated.

“You really have some tips for this? This isn’t just a way to get out, flirt a bit and get laid?” Emma questioned, looking as skeptical as ever. She’d been target to Ruby’s ploys before, she didn’t think this would be any different from the previous several times.

“Look, think of me as your Fairy Bangmother. I’m here to help you get well and truly porked.” Ruby smirked, knowing no matter how much Emma loved her and was close with her, she hated when Ruby used those kinds of terms, “Hopefully, he’s not fully kosher, if you know what I mean.” She continued, broadening her smirk, as they shifted across town in the bug.

Once they arrived, they were shown to a booth, the doorman had been impressed with Ruby’s tattoos, and the fact she had, of course, flirted with him, asking whether she could see his later; Emma had cringed the entire time, like a daughter watching her mother trying to figure out a new app on her cellphone. She did see the funny side to Ruby’s escapades, though and she appreciated everything the brunette did for her.

The blonde nestled herself into the booth, glancing out at the bar, where there were a few day-drinkers perched on bar stools or at nearby tables, who glanced over at the two every so often. She ordered an inconspicuous drink, as she usually did, without being asked for required ID this time, and awaited the beginning of Ruby’s Banging 101 lesson. Of course, it took Ruby at least two drinks and the cellphone number of the bartender before she began educating her friend of her favorite pastime.

"Okay, so, for you, we're going to start at the beginning because, you my friend, are terrible with guys." Ruby began. She saw Emma about to protest but, she held her hand up to stop the blonde from continuing with whatever she was planning on slipping, "I mean, look at your track record. It's non-existent, Emma!"

"Not fair. You're lucky I love you." Emma pouted before she sighed and nodded, resolute to take Ruby's advice on the topic. It couldn't hurt her love life any further, and she decided would be able to help her in all aspects, especially feeling more confident about handling her own situation.

"So, what you're going to want to do: first, you're going to need to change your wardrobe..." Ruby winced as she onced-over Emma's choice of clothing.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Emma looked down at herself before back at Ruby, who help up her hand once more. Emma huffed and leaned back against the backrest of the booth, "Okay, fine. I'll let you decide on what stays and what goes but, I warn you, I am not a mini skirt or hot pants kinda gal."

"No short things, fine. I got it." Ruby shook off the comment before she continued, "You're also going to need to start getting into tattoos and piercings a little more. By a little more, I mean, you're going to have him tattoo something on you. You can choose the design and location but, you need to get him to stick you with his needle..."

"You want me to get a tattoo?" Emma raised her brows. She half expected that this point would be somewhere on Ruby's list, so she wasn't all that surprised but, given that she had told her friend she wasn't so big on them, she wasn't sure whether the brunette was joking or not. The blonde exhaled and nodded, "What would you suggest I have tattooed on my body? Please, don't say his name, that's ridiculous."

"That might not be such a bad idea, Emma." Ruby smirked, she knew she was getting to her friend.

"Ruby, no."

"Okay, jeez. You really need to get laid, you're so tense, Emma.

"So, what else do you suggest?" Emma glared at Ruby over the lip of her drink, noticing the day-drinkers were shifting, itching to come over and ask about Ruby, possibly try to get her cellphone number and she rolled her eyes. The two guys were marginally older than she and her friend, and that freaked her out a little; Ruby on the other hand, didn't seem to mind age gaps too much, she was someone who took advantage of every situation. Emma could hear Ruby's little voice in her mind saying something like 'age gap, he's a sugar daddy'.

The two continued to share insights about Killian and what actions should be taken in order for Emma to be able to do the horizontal tango with the tattooing hottie. Ruby came up with some great points that Emma couldn't argue with, as she was right and they really would make a difference in getting to pick up Killian a little better than she was doing. And, some drinks later; more for Ruby than for Emma, the blonde peeled her friend from the booth and, with the help of the handsy doorman, got her into a cab to take her home.

The following day, Emma returned to the tattoo parlour with a pretty big hangover but, filled with the confidence that Ruby had instilled in her about how to bag Killian. It seemed like a lot of people had the same thought; the parlour was empty, aside from Graham who was napping, arm tossed across his face, in the inking chair out front. He didn't even look up when the bell rang out, heralding the arrival of a customer. The blonde made her way through to the back, where Killian frequented.

His back was turned to her, and he was busy doing something, probably cleaning and sterilizing his equipment. Emma reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, leaving her hand there until he turned to face her; she was going to kill Ruby a thousand times over if any of this advice didn't work.

He turned, wowed as he caught sight of her, it really wasn't something he had been expecting to see mid-afternoon; Emma had donned a tee under a plaid shirt, coupled with jean shorts and a pair of beaten up white Converse. Typically, she wore jeans and a tank top with a jacket, or sweat pants and gym shirt but, this was something altogether different. He glanced over her as he shifted, drinking in the sight of her legs, semi-tanned and smooth before he moved up, the T-shirt was tucked into the top of the jean shorts and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was even wearing a little make-up.

"I brought you coffee." She announced suddenly, bringing her hand from behind her back with a holder of two Starbucks' coffees. She screwed her face lightly, "I don't even know if you like coffee, if not, more for me..." She ended, with a smirk as she handed over one cup to Killian, who took it with a gloved hand and nodded slowly, raising his cup in her direction, still obviously taken aback.

When he finally found his voice, Killian cleared his throat and smiled, "What are you doing back here today?"

"I may or may not have wanted to see you." She shrugged, as if he had been an after-thought.

"Aye love, well, here I am. What can I do for you?" He quirked his brow as he watched her lean back against the wall, swirling her fingertips around the outside of the coffee cup, as she eyed him. Killian swallowed as he watched Emma staring at him from her spot on the wall, he felt like prey being stalked by a predator.

"I want you to ink me."

"I'm sorry?" He raised his brows.

"I want you to ink me." Emma was hesitant before she cleared her throat and stared at him, dead-on, "And, fuck me."

Killian almost dropped the coffee his hand was cradling, as he processed her announcement. He didn't know which prospect he was more excited about; the fact Emma was about to give him creative freedom to display his artwork permanently on her form, or the fact he would be buried balls deep within her.

"So, wh-what design do you want?"

"Are you game?" She probed, checking he had in fact heard her about the sex part.

"Are you really being serious? You want me to fuck you, Emma?" He questioned, standing up from the tattoo stool he had been hunched over on. He straightened until he was almost at eye level with her, standing a good five inches higher than she did. Killian continued, "Because, if you are, I am most definitely game."

The blonde nodded, pleased with how she had handled the situation; calmly and collectively, as she had demanded what she wanted from Killian, and what his role in everything would be. She re-routed the conversation back to his previous question and swallowed, "Well, I'm not too sure, actually. I was thinking something momentus."

"But, you haven't decided on anything. When did you decide you wanted me to be your tattoo artist?" He posed skeptically.

"Why don't you choose something for me?"

Killian gestured the design books and pulled out the other stool for Emma to sit. As she did, the denim of her jean shorts rode up her thighs, and Killian had a hard time concentrating on the books. Once he shook his mindset, he propped open once of the black, leather-bound books as he sipped his coffee and perused the designs with Emma.

After a brief perusal of designs, Emma stopped Killian from flicking a page, "This one will do." She told him, resting her finger on the design and tapping thrice against the laminated cover. She gave a pregnant pause as she considered something, "I don't want it on my wrist, though." She smirked, flicking her eyes to Killian and raising her hand lightly up her side, "I want it here..." Emma traced the underside of her breast and watched for his reaction.

He swallowed, following her fingers before he gave an absolute nod, "That, I can do."

"Finish your coffee first." She stated, noticing how he turned away from her, to begin preparing the equipment he would need to ink the design onto her body; gloves, inks, paper, pens and, of course, the tattooing needle. She grazed his lower arm with her palm and fingertips and added, "I'm in no rush, Killian." She smirked, crossing one leg over the other, so her jean shorts rode further up her thigh.


End file.
